VULCANUS-11
|type = Shotgun |designer = Aegis Institute |origin = |source = Brand Top 30 Decoder |system = vulcanus11 |price = $5750 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = / 11 |damageB = / 130 |damageC = / 198 |accuracy = N/A |zombiez = 2 |recoil = 39% |rateoffire = 82% |weightloaded = 7% |knockback = *A mode: 13% *B mode: High |stun = 71% |magazine = 7 / 35 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |reloadtime = 0.5 seconds / buckshot |addon = }}: For the original version, see SPAS-12. VULCANUS-11 is a grade VULCANUS shotgun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This is an automatic shotgun developed by Aegis Institute based on the SPAS-12 and fed with 7 rounds of 12 gauge. It is equipped with Vulcanus Parts System which delivers the currently loaded shells through an upright barrage upon use. :Details: Right-click to switch to Launcher mode. Shooting in the special mode fires all of the remaining bullets vertically at once. Damage per Bullet: 11 (Normal), 130 (Zombie), 198 (Scenario) Advantages *High damage in both modes *High rate of fire *Light weight *Very high knockback power in B mode *Vulcanus form can be activated directly without any conditions *Short reloading time for each buckshot *Can be fired while reloading Disadvantages *Expensive price *High recoil *Low magazine size *Can not shoot underwater *No afterburn effect *Ammo runs dry quickly upon frequent usage *Shotgun shells does not instantly hit the target in B mode *Obtainable through Crafting only Tips ; Overall *The Vulcanus Parts System does not require any conditions. The player can activate it directly at any time ( by default), even when it runs out of shells. *Upon activating, it can shoot all currently shells at once. *There is no afterburn effect for this weapon in B mode. *It is advisable to dispose of a secondary weapon as it takes a while to change modes, and the fact that it fires all of the clip size, in case that the user didn't finish off the target. *The Vulcanus form can be altered by external factors such as weapon dropping or switching to another item. ; Zombie Scenario *7 rounds in B mode can deal up to 14,000 damage to bosses. VULCANUS-11 Confirmed Set With this set, the player can get the VULCANUS-11 for sure from Craft using the Perfect Pick Recipe item, but the durability will determine the duration of the weapon. Release date *Japan: 2 December 2015. *South Korea: 3 December 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 8 December 2015. *China: 9 December 2015. *Indonesia: 30 March 2016. *CSN:Z: 8 June 2016. Users Counter-Terrorist: *SAS: Seen in posters. Comparisons SPAS-12= ; Positive *Lower recoil (-10%) *Higher rate of fire (+30%) *Lighter (-5%) *Has full-auto mode *Has Vulcanus Parts System ; Neutral *Same ammo type in A mode (12 gauge) *Same reolading time ; Negative *Lower damage (-30) *Lower magazine size (-1) *More expensive (+$3650) *Cannot be upgraded *Obtainable through Crafting only |-| THANATOS-11= ; Positive *Cheaper (-$250) *Lower recoil (-1%) *Higher rate of fire (+22%) *Has full-auto mode *Faster reloading time *Has Vulcanus Parts System *Higher knockback power in B mode ; Neutral *Same speed reduction (4%) *Same ammo type in A mode (12 gauge) ; Negative *Lower damage (-20) *Lower magazine size (-8) *Does not have Thanatos Blade System Gallery vulcanus11 viewmodel.png|View model, A mode vulcanus11 viewmodelB.png|Ditto, B mode vulcanus11.gif|Store preview File:Vulcanus11_worldmodel.png|World model File:V11krpos.jpg|South Korea poster File:V11pythontwhkpos.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Vulcanus11_poster_china.jpg|China poster File:Vulcanus11_poster_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Vulcanus9_vulcanus11_poster_csnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster Fabextravulcanus11.png|Perfect Pick Recipe vulcanus11 hud.png|HUD icon File:Mdecodersupplyboxpointexpupvulcanus911.png|Vulcanus Pre-order Package Shooting sound Ditto, Vulcanus mode Category:Shotgun Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Italian weapons Category:12G user